


Bad End

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was known for his speed, both at killing titans and of using the 3D Maneuver Gear. But this time, he was simply too late.<br/>A tragic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again in a mood for another tragedy. Please don't kill me! If you don't want to go on a feel trip, please don't read! This was originally posted in tumblr but I wanted to share it here too.

"Shitty brat…look at me. Look at me damn it!" Levi cradled the brunette in his arms. "The titans are gone, we can go back to the headquarters." He looked away for a brief moment to scan the area. Corpses of his comrades had decorated the forest in various forms. Crushed, decapitated, dismembered…

"Corporal…"

At the sound of the boy’s voice, he instantly shifted all his attention to the boy. “Yeah, Eren?”

"Are they…gone? Did we…win?" Eren asked, tears streaming down his cheeks. "We can…go back now…right?"

"Yes. Humanity—no,  _we_  won. All of those sacrifices weren’t in vain,” the man said, tightening his grip on the brunette’s hand.

"I…see…" Eren started coughing out blood. "I…am dying…aren’t I?"

"No…" Levi cursed under his breath. "Why aren’t your wounds healing? Why aren’t you regenerating like a lizard?"

"I’m sorry…corporal…"

"Why are you apologizing when it’s not your-"

"It is…" Eren put in a lot of effort just to flash the raven a smile, albeit forced. "I had…overworked my body a month ago…I told Hanji-san not to tell you…each time I turned into a titan…my ability to regenerate started slowing down…" he paused to let out a pained laugh. "It seems…I finally lost that ability today…"

"You…why didn’t you tell me?!" Levi could no longer hide his frustration. "Just when humanity has won…just when we could go out these fucking walls to go see the ocean together…WHY?!"

"If I…told you, you…would have risked your life to…keep me safe…" Eren’s eyes were glassy. "…If you did that…" he sobbed. "…if you did…you would have died for…my sake…"

"How many times have I told you that it’s my fucking job to watch over you? You brat…" Tears streamed down humanity’s strongest’s cheeks. A sight unbecoming of a soldier such as he.

"Cor…poral?" Eren called. "I’m feeling sleepy…"

"NO. Don’t you dare go to sleep Eren!"

BANG!

Levi’s head perked up at the sound, green smoke decorated the sky, his eyes widened. “Reinforcements are coming…hang in there, you hear me?” The man took out a smoke gun of his own and fired the same green smoke in the sky to reveal their location.

"Cor…poral…"

"Don’t talk. I’ll try to stop the bleeding," Levi tore his hood apart and started wrapping it around the boy’s chest.

"Cor…"

"I said don’t talk!" Levi snapped, tightening the cloth. "You brats don’t know how to listen…"

"L…Levi."

The man froze at the call of his name, he turned to look at the brat—who was slowly losing the color on his face.

"I…I love you…Levi," he said, forcing another smile. "So…much…"

"Eren…no. Don’t…don’t you dare follow the light! Eren!"

"I’m…sorry…"

The bleeding had stopped and so had his heart. Eren Jaeger was gone. He—humanity’s strongest couldn’t even save a loved one. It was too late— _he_  was too late.

"Shitty brat…I loved you too…"

The raven looked up the sky, his hands dropping to his sides. His eye sight was obscured by the tears welling in them. Unable to bear the pain any longer, he screa-

 

_Groooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl_

 

"Damn it Eren!"

"Not again!"

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

The aforementioned teen started snickering, “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! I was starving, okay?”

Levi shot the boy a glare, “Tch. Good job Yeager, now we have to do another retake.”

"I’m sorry Mr. Rivaille, it’s just that I wasn’t able to eat breakfast this morning," Eren sat up, grinning like an idiot as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Mr. Irvin."

Rivaille sighed and got up from his current position to dust himself before leaving the set.

The director(who was also a corpse for the scene) let out a chuckle, “Can’t be helped. Everyone we’ll be taking a 1-hour break. That should be enough, right? You should go eat a lot so this won’t happen again, Eren.”

"Sorry," the brunette sheepishly grinned.

"You shouldn’t skip breakfast next time, you dork," Jean said, dusting his shirt before resting his hand on Eren’s shoulder. "Being an actor ain’t easy, don’t stress your body out."

"Sure thing bro, I’ll watch my eating habits," Eren said. "I’ll go ahead and eat now. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya." the ash-brunette actor waved at him before heading for his girlfriend, Mikasa.

Eren hastily ran out the studio after changing out of his Scouting Legion Uniform. He searched for a certain short man as he ran.

"Took you so long, brat."

"Sorry about that," Eren flashed him a smile. "Where do you wanna eat?"

"That should be my line." Rivaille said with a sigh. "There’s a family restaurant nearby, heard the food there’s not bad."

"Really? Let’s give it a try then."

"Yeah."

Eren blushed when the man held his hand, “Hey, Rivaille…”

"What is it?"

"Your lines earlier…can you say it again? The ‘I love you’ one," Eren said, staring at his boyfriend’s face.

"No."

"Huh?! Why not?" Eren puffed a cheek, disappointed.

"The lines are overused. It’s cheesy as fuck," the man replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I see…" the brunette sighed, mentally scolding himself for getting his hopes up. He didn’t even bother to hide that fact from the man.

"…Marry me."

Eren’s head perked up. “Huh?”

"I’d rather say, ‘Marry me’ than 'I love you'," Rivaille said, trying to appear nonchalant despite tightening his grip on the brunette’s hand.

"R-Rivaille…!"

The shorter man wore a smug grin the whole duration they spent in the family restaurant. Eren was too embarrassed to speak.

His lover truly was the cutest in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> APRIL FOOL'S EVERYONE!  
> //runs away


End file.
